Presagio
by AlexaBauder
Summary: Ella le ha estado soñando, fantaseando, deseando... Una cálida noche todo parece volverse realidad en una vertiginosa pasión, ¿o no? Descubre el misterio del irresistible actor Terrence Grandchester.


**Hola chicas! aqui otro fic del baúl, algo diferente, ojalá les guste y no les decepcione xD.. De antemano gracias por leer y sus comentarios, importan muchìsimo !**

* * *

**Presagio **

**By Alexa Bauder **

**Tres horas más en el foro, solo tres y saldría de aquella agotadora grabación que desde los últimos meses había tolerado con estoica entereza tu presencia. No es que me cayeras mal, simplemente el estar cerca de ti me perturbaba, algo en el ambiente cambiaba cuando llegabas, tus ojos eran frías dagas azules que todo lo examinaban, como si desmenuzaras para ver dentro de cada cosa, y yo, me sentía como una de esas cosas. Usaba toda mi concentración para no olvidar mis diálogos, y ni siquiera era tu pareja en la historia, sino la antagonista. En aquella bofetada, después del "corte!" me disculpé y tú, sonriente me tranquilizaste "No te preocupes Karen, estuviste genial" Mas me hubiera valido que te enojaras conmigo, porque solo lograste que me sintiera por las nubes el resto de la sesión. Otro día la escena solicitó que forcejeáramos un poco y me tomaras por los hombros, tu violento contacto encendió en mí las más perversas fantasías. Terry Grandchester, un día me ibas volver loca.**

**Solo podía limitarme a hacer bien mi trabajo y lo estaba logrando. Aquella jornada inició como todos los viernes: maquillaje, ensayos y locación, eran las últimas semanas de una película filmada en una gótica y oscura ciudad, tu rol era un chico malo, para variar y como si no te saliera tan bien; tenían que retocarte cada semana un tatuaje simulado. El calor de la locación era agobiante, varios compañeros se habían reportado enfermos, y solo restaba quedarnos en el hotel el resto de la noche.**

**-Karen, ya que vas al hotel, avísale a Terry que se suspenden todo por hoy, seguramente aún estará en maquillaje.**

**-Eh… sí, claro, Robert. –Creí que ese día me salvaría de verte. **

**Pensé en pasar de largo tu habitación, alguien más tendría que decirte, a punto de dar la vuelta por el pasillo, me regresé. A quién engañaba, realmente te quería ver. Toqué tu puerta una, dos veces. Entre el alivio y decepción de no encontrarte, tu voz me sacó de aquella posibilidad. **

**-¡Quien!?**

**-Karen… Karen Kleis! –por si no me recordabas.**

**-Ah, pasa, Karen! **

**Abrí la puerta dubitativa, no estabas solo, la chica de maquillaje te daba el último toque a tu tatuaje. Bella la parte, tu cadera, justo en esos músculos que forman una V. Tú, claro, solo estabas con una toalla blanca enredada, si la pintura tocaban cualquier otra ropa se echaría a perder. Entré cautelosa, estabas de espaldas. ¡Cielos! Esa espalda tan bien formada de músculos, mi corazón se agitó, desvié la mirada.**

**-Listo, Terry, esta vez no tendrás que esperar mucho, la capa es más delgada.**

**-Gracias Pam, me alegra no esperar demasiado para vestirme. –tu voz, masculina, profunda.**

**-Hola Terry. **

**-Karen, linda. –¿Porqué me tenías que decir así, porqué, porqué?- no deberías estar ya lista? –sentí quemarme cuando me viste de arriba abajo con mi camiseta corta y unos pantalones capri por arriba de la rodilla, la chica guardó sus accesorios.**

**-Suspendieron las grabaciones, vine a avisarte.**

**-Qué pena Terry. De haber sabido no vengo.**

**-No te preocupes Pam. Gracias, Karen –asentí, dispuesta a irme me detuviste del brazo al pasar a tu lado.- Espera, espera, ¿a dónde vas?**

**-A mi cuarto. ¿Por?**

**-Nos vemos Terry, Adiós Karen, hasta el siguiente viernes. Menos mal que no alcancé a maquillar el tuyo, eh?**

**-Fue suerte… Nos vemos.**

**-Adiós Pam. –ella salió y quedé delante de ti, sin tener idea de qué hablar.- al menos el tuyo no es tan grande.**

**-¿Perdón? –me soltaste lentamente.**

**-Tu tatuaje, el mio es muy grande. Es algo molesto. Tu mariposa es pequeña y… bonita. –dijiste sin más mientras acomodabas algunas cosas en el tocador, me sonrojó la idea de que te hubieses fijado en la Mariposa Vanesa que llevaba en mi vientre, y que solo con un bikini se veía, muy observador para las escenas de playa solo durante la noche. Alzaste la vista y me notaste por el espejo, ahí me di cuenta que yo jugueteaba nerviosamente con los cordones de mi pantalón entre mis dedos.**

**-El tuyo no está tan mal. –atiné a decir, y es que el dragón en tu cadera era impresionante.**

**-Esto? –volteaste señalándolo, parpadeé varias y sonreí. **

**-Sí, es… hermoso. A mi gusto, claro. –giré la cabeza observando el cuarto. –Es más grande que el mío, Ey… Tienes Frigo bar**

**-Las habitaciones deberían ser iguales. Gustas algo? refresco, agua, vino?**

**-Demasiado temprano, gracias, mejor me voy.**

**-¿Que planeas hacer en tu cuarto, sola? Mejor quédate, me haces buena compañía. Con todas estas grabaciones no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar. –Me extendiste una botella de agua, la acepté, fuiste hacia la pequeña mesa con dos sillas que había en la suite y te seguí.**

**-De qué quieres que hablemos?**

**Estuvimos platicando durante unos minutos, suficientes para que me hicieras reír y yo a ti. Gracias al cielo me había tranquilizado un poco, no pudiste sentarte, recargabas tu brazo en una de las sillas. **

**-Crees que ya se secó? –te acercaste, señalando de nuevo el dragón. **

**-Eh...No sé. **

**-Cerciórate. –tragué saliva, lo alcancé con la punta de mi dedo, la pintura ya estaba seca. **

**-Todo bien. **

**-No del todo, a este dragón le hace falta una mariposa.**

**Quedé boquiabierta por dos segundos, lancé una risita nerviosa, era una frase estúpida, no lo has de negar. Mientras trataba de contenerme, me miraste sonriente, quizá riéndote de ti mismo, tranquilo.**

**-Ay, Terry! **

**-Que bien, ya no estás nerviosa.- me enserié de inmediato, temerosa de que hubieses notado que me gustabas mucho. Te aproximaste y te aparté un poco con mis manos en tu pecho, levantándome de mi lugar.**

**-Ey… No…**

**-Me gustas Karen **

**Tomaste mi cara entre tus manos para besarme. Tus labios suaves y húmedos fueron tomando un camino cada vez más apasionado, me abrazaste por completo hasta llevarme a la pared, sentí tu perfecto torso aprisionándome al tiempo que mis manos aún no reaccionaban y se mantenían por mis costados. **

**Como una adolescente tonta salí corriendo, algo dijiste que no logré escucharte, una fuerza invisible me hacía salir de ahí, sabía que el estar solos era peligroso. Cuando llegué a mi habitación mi respiración entrecortada me hizo pensar que corrí tan rápido cuanto pude, que ni siquiera supe cuánto tiempo había pasado. Necesité darme una ducha, el agua que recorría mi cuerpo no quitaba un extraño escozor que sentía en toda mi piel, al final quedé dormida con mi toalla puesta sobre la cama, marcada por mis mismas uñas, perturbada por tu sensual imagen, por el toque de tus labios, tu cuerpo tan próximo a mí. Con ese pensamiento caí rendida.**

**La puerta de la habitación pareció entreabrirse, el leve rechinido de las bisagras llegó a mis oídos alertándome entre mis sueños, me removí en las sábanas, entre la penumbra distinguí una silueta que se acercó sigilosamente, aunque con paso seguro. Apenas abrí los ojos por completo cuando dos pupilas brillaron encajando su mirada en mí, la visión aún no tenía lógica, de pronto, reconocí algo, tu aroma. Eras tu quien rápidamente llegó hasta mi cama acallando un grito con tu mano. "Te dije que me gustabas, y que me gustaría que fueras sólo mía", lo mencionaste tan cerca de mí que tus ojos azules en la oscuridad se tornaron profundos e hipnotizantes; asentí levemente, sonreíste despiadadamente guapo, insolente, no me dio tiempo de rebatir nada. **

**-Quieres que me vaya?**

**-Ahora lo preguntas –hundí mis dedos en tu negra cabellera, me rendí sin remedio, suspiré cerca de tus labios, esperaste a que yo hiciera algo más y te besé. **

**Me respondiste apasionadamente, tu saliva empezó a viajar por mi boca, deliciosa y embriagante, tus dientes mordían mis labios, una y otra vez hasta casi sangrarlos, mis dedos recorrieron tu cuello, tu espalda, tu marcado pecho. Respiraste en mi, bajando cada vez más y tomar mi cintura para acercarme a ti. Jalaste el cordón de mi toalla e inmediatamente sentí tu mano recorrer mi cuerpo, primero suavemente, hasta que de un solo y rápido movimiento te deshiciste de todo lo que me cubría, totalmente expuesta para ti. Algo en mi interior se removió haciéndome jadear en tu boca, de nuevo sonreíste y llevaste tus besos a mis hombros, mis brazos, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel minuciosamente. Mis manos desesperadamente alcanzaron el borde de tu pijama jalando hacia abajo liberando tu masculinidad en todo su esplendor.**

**Mojé mis labios y de nuevo llegaste a ellos, enredaste mis piernas en tus caderas sentándome sobre tu regazo, aun sin penetrarme. Ya te deseaba mucho más cerca de mí, pero tú tenías otros planes. Recorriste con tu lengua mi pecho hasta que atrapaste uno de ellos con tu boca, lamiendo suavemente, conteniendo su centro en tus labios, soplando además para hacerme estremecer. Con tus más simples toqueteos estabas a punto de ponerme muy mal. Eche mi cuerpo hacia atrás, tus manos me sostuvieron por la espalda, recargué mis manos hacia atrás dejándome acariciar por tus besos, respirando agitadamente.**

**Intempestivamente te introdujiste en mí, grité tu nombre al momento de incorporarme y sujetarme de tus brazos, tu mirada cada vez más intimidante y sensual fuer incendiando cada poro de mi piel, como si me quemara, y es que en efecto, a cada minuto en ese vaivén de tus caderas me ibas consumiéndome más y más hasta hacerme temblar.**

**-Karen… Karen… -te oí extasiado, mi nombre de esa forma y con tu voz era delirante, suficiente para que una oleada de sensaciones vinieran a mí, pero para ti no era suficiente, tú querías darme más esa noche.**

**-Terry… -jalaste de mis hombros para hundirte más, jadeé y violentamente te volviste fuego, algo en ti se había activado, quizá fue mi voz entrecortada, suplicante de ti, podía tu tatuaje falso cobrar vida propia y devorar mi pequeña mariposa ansiosa de ti, revoloteante sobre él ¡Estaba a mi límite!- Terrence…**

**Por un momento me abandonaste, chillé al brusco cambio, entonces me volteaste hacia la pared de la cama, con mis rodillas en el colchón, me tomaste de ambas manos para apoyarlas hacia arriba y hablaste en mi cuello.**

**-Me pedirás que no pare…-tus manos recorrieron mis brazos extendidos hasta llegar al costado de mis pechos, exhale fuertemente ante tu presagio- Estaré profundamente en ti- guiaste tus manos a mis pechos y apretaste suavemente y bajaste a mi abdomen, gemí agudamente, llevé por un momento mis manos por detrás para encontrar tu cabello, pero las regresaste a su sitio, a la pared, frotabas la tersura de tu fuerte excitación por detrás, mis piernas temblaban.**

**-Hazlo ya, muéstrame… -besaste mi espalda dejando rastros de tu saliva, tus dedos fueron instalándose en mi interior acariciando levemente, a punto de ebullición, totalmente húmeda hasta escurrir mi entrepierna, donde después de acariciar mis caderas te instalaste deliciosamente, candente y rudo.**

**Tu perfecto pecho, tenso y evidente chocaba con mi espalda mojada, tus caderas ejercían toda la fuerza para embestirme arduamente, totalmente enloquecidos y jadeantes, recorrías mis hombros mordiéndolos arrebatadoramente, "Deliciosa" dijiste en un momento que tu nariz topó con mi cuello, creí que algo olfateabas hasta hundirla en mi cabello; masajeaste hasta saciarte de mis pechos que obedecían al violento movimiento de tus arremetidas, cada vez más dolorosas, intensas, llegando a lugares y sensaciones insospechadas, en cualquier momento desmayaría del intenso placer, mis manos sobre la pared cada vez se debilitaban, apreté los ojos.**

**-Yo quiero más!- exigí desesperadamente, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos era acelerado, me tenias más que sometida, plácidamente a tu merced. ¡Así, así te soñaba! – Ay, Te… -mi voz se iba.**

**Te escuché gemir hondamente alterándome más, ahí mismo terminaría todo, no pude contenerme y jale de tu cabello a mi espalda, algo inexplicable pasó.**

**Un intenso ardor me invadió desde mi interior haciéndome gritar entre el placer y el desconcierto, repentinamente cada parte de mi cuerpo te sentía, a ti, en todos mis sentidos, tu olor, el sabor de tu saliva, tu grave voz, tus ojos encendidos, y tu cuerpo en mi interior, fue algo más allá que todo eso. Estabas en definitiva invadiéndome al grado de marearme, mis convulsiones fueron más intensas, gemiste por lo alto, hasta que escuché un sonido gutural profundo de tu pecho, pude sentirlo en mi espalda, salió de tu boca emitiendo un rugido, como un animal, una fiera. ¡Eso es lo que eras! Una bestia nocturna en mi cama, capaz de llevarme a los más bajos instintos y sensaciones, pecaminosas, prohibidas e inimaginables. **

**Creí en ese momento moriría, tenerte detrás de mí no aseguraba mi vida, me estimuló la idea de que me acabaras en todas las formas posibles, partirme en dos y morir en un orgasmo. ¡Sería un placer, Terruce Grandchester! **

**Me llenaste al tiempo de tu último bramido, me atreví a voltear cuanto pude, tu rostro aunque aún bello tenía la sombra de un ser peligroso, atrayente y en extremo sexual, gemí fuertemente como último atisbo de conciencia, apreté los ojos disfrutando tu ardor, mordiendo mis labios, lo último que vi antes de quedar tendida con tu respiración agitada en mi espalda fueron tus prominentes dientes afilados, blancos y perfectos hundirse deliciosamente en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, terminando así tu cometido de hacerme tuya.**

**Jalando fuertemente aire para poder respirar desperté sobre la cama con la toalla y la misma posición en que me quedé dormida, sin atreverme a moverme aún examiné la habitación un poco confundida solamente con los ojos. Recordé fragmentos de mis sueños, la sola visión de algunas cosas me aturdía; pude levantarme y preparar el baño de nuevo, mis desvaríos me habían echo sudar profusamente, tenía que pasar más de quince horas para verte, siempre de noche. Entré al baño y delante del espejo quedé desnuda, vi mi reflejo detenidamente… Sonreí. Acaricié mi piel pausadamente, mi vientre, mis pechos y escote hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde con mis dedos pude constatar el hundimiento de dos pequeñas heridas. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una temible carcajada, loca de satisfacción y placer, entonces escuché tu grave risa en algún lugar de la habitación, amante sombrío por siempre, temible y tremendamente sensual hasta el confín de estos tiempos… Eres también mío.**

**F I N**


End file.
